Perfect scenarios 3
by CarbonatedModesty
Summary: So yeah. Another fictional story of nonfictional people. Enjoy.


It was the middle of the school day, and the hall was apparently off limits because in a few days some painters were coming to redo the walls. And of course that means that no one can be in the hall because the painters are not here yet. But yet, me being me, had to go and sneak into the hall while it was challenge day and everybody was off time table and have a look. No body noticed, or so I thought. The enormous pull out seats were up, seats like in a cinema, and you could walk underneath them as there were only the welding holding them up. So obviously I absolutely must go and stand under them, just for the sheer pleasure of knowing it could collapse on me at any second. Fun. Relaxing my shoulders and sighing, I started to enjoy the isolation. I always have been like this, nothing ever changes. Just as I got accustomed to the decision of 'I know, I'll live here and be alone forever just like I want', I heard a voice behind me. "What are you doing here?" Now, if I hadn't immediately recognised the voice, I would have just died right there and then. "Just, just standing."

"Standing huh, may I join you?"

"Why ever not?"

"You do know we're not supposed to be here, right."

"I am aware...So how did you know I was here...we're you-?"

"I was not stalking you..."

"Since when did I say anything about stalking?"

"Yeah, forget I said that."

"Okay. So, you gonna join me here or what?" I still had my back towards the speaker. I heard a sigh of what sounded like comprehension, and then slow foot steps. I felt the presence behind me, and knew who was there. Looking at the floor then turning towards the wall, I had decided to run out of words to say. I would say I were about half a foot away from the wall, white very plain, much expected from a school.

"So...I've joined you, and...?" I turned back to face the voice, but still keeping my eyes fixed on the shiny laminate wood floor. I was about to sigh again, but I was shoved forcefully into the wall. With his hands slightly above my shoulders, I looked up slowly.

"Oliver..." Of course I had no choice now but to look into those blue eyes of his. They weren't a specific blue like you hear poetic people describe blue eyes, just blue. Don't judge me.

" James I..." I what, Ollie. I hate unfinished sentences, although I'm constantly guilty as charged. I exhaled heavily.

"Do you have a confession to make?"

"Yeah...I-Thanks for making this easier. For I second I even thought you knew what I was going to say." He laughed. I detected a hint of nervousness.

" I do." His reaction was quite amusing. He blushed, and the looked at everything but me.

"Y-you do? I'm not quite sure you know what you're talking about." After a pause, he made to move towards my face, but appeared to decide against it. I had my proof of what was to be, I just had to act upon this evidence.

"Ollie."

"Yes?" The split second after he looked at me my lips were on his. I felt his hands move from the wall and down my sides, resting on my hips. A shiver ran down my spine. Breaking from the kiss, he looked at me with complete bewilderment.

"How did...how did you...I..." Words were failing him for the moment, I just maintained eye contact.

"Ollie, is that what you wanted to say?" Novel thing to say really, as I already knew the answer.

"Y-yes..." I giggled quietly to myself. Oh how fun it is to be observant. He gasped as he realised the reason behind the laugh.

"Ah-James-I...I-sorry-I-I..." But it was a bit late to apologise. Besides, there was nothing to be sorry about. I put my left hand on his stomach, then ran my finger down towards the bulge in his trousers. I felt him tense up. His breathing became faster paced and irregular.

"J-James...ah-a...nnnnnn." Not only was he turned on, his attempt at restraining himself just aroused me also. The plead in his tone made it irresistible for me to hide my own arousal.

"Ollie...Do you want this...?" I asked.

"O-of c-course I do-o a-hahh"

Cliff hanger BIATCH. Deal with it. More soon.


End file.
